<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be an Uncle by NinaFujisaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154254">To Be an Uncle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki'>NinaFujisaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen Swap AU - one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, gen swap, uncle &amp; nephew relationship, uncle &amp; niece relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years apart of them, Louie was finally able to be the uncle he always wanted to be to Donald and Della - and that included singing their Dad's lullaby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Donald Duck &amp; Louie Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen Swap AU - one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be an Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Louie woke up startled by a loud tunder. He looked around, quickly finding himself on the TV room of the McDuck Manor, memories of how and why he had slept there returning. Through the large window, lightning lit the room, but luckily he was the only one awake by the falling storm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two ducklings, Della nestled into his left arm and Donald with his head lying on his right leg, were still deeply asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned off the TV, frozen on the ad for the movie they had fallen asleep watching, then lowered his gaze back to his nephew and niece. The pain on his neck was killing him, and he felt the limbs the kids were laid on numb, but Louie didn’t have the heart to wake them up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How could he, when being like this with these two was something he had wished for ten years?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only eyewitnesses from that day could believe the ball of joy that Louie had become when Dewey said he was going to be a father. That meant he and Huey would be uncles. Louie had never seen himself as father material, but uncle? He could do that; he wanted and was excited to that!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like Dewey, Huey and even Scrooge, Louie loved Donald and Della even before meeting them as eggs. He couldn’t have waited to embrace them in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then, Dewey went missing. Scrooge and Huey exploded into a fight of screams. Louie became the target of his brother’s fury when he tried to ask him to let their Uncle explain himself. And all of a sudden, so fast that Louie couldn’t even notice how, Huey had already left the Manor and taken the two eggs with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He simply <em>took</em> the eggs, <em>their</em> nephew and niece, the only parts of Dewey left-!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Louie sighed, calming himself down. He had been brooding those feelings too much through the years already, he didn’t want to blow this moment with negativity. No, it was finally time to be the good, cool uncle he always wanted to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking down at the kids again, Louie smiled, suddenly reminding something he’d always wanted to do for Donald and Della.  He reminded the lyrics, he knew that, but on fear of waking them up, Louie just hummed the first part of the lullaby Dewey had written for his kids.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they didn’t show any signs of waking up, though, he dared singing in a whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Face each new Sun with eyes clear and true~ Unafraid of the unknown...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I’ll face it all with you~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That last part wasn’t him. Turning his head to the left, Louie noticed Della’s smile before she opened her bright eyes, looking back at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did I wake you?” he asked in concern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Della just shook her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been a while since Uncle Huey sang this song to us,” she said, yawning and snuggling back on her Uncle's arm. “Can you sing a bit more?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smile couldn’t do justice to the warmt and happiness Louie felt with that ask. Hugging Della more against himself and carrising Donald’s head, he started the lullaby over once more.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>